The present invention relates to a foot cushioning device and more particularly relates to a support and cushioning device which is securable about the ankle and foot of the user which has a shock-absorbing structure to absorb and relieve shock imposed on the root particularly in the heel area and which incorporates an elastic anklet.
The anatomical structure of the foot is generally in the form of a tripod with the weight of the person supported at the heel and the head of the first and fifth metatarsal bones. Forces applied at these points are substantial and various conditions or disorders can result from the application of these forces. These conditions include apophysitis which is an inflamation of the achilles tendon at the point where the tendons join the underside of the os calcis. Other disorders can be caused or aggravated by forces applied at the weight-bearing portions of the foot. These conditions can be particularly severe in physically active people such as joggers, gymnasts and the like.
Various devices can be found in the prior art which are corrective foot appliances to alleviate toot disorders resulting from excessive force. Generally these devices are orthopaedic appliances to alleviate conditions such as shock and to maintain the heel and the foot in the proper anatomical attitude to prevent the tendency of the foot to pronate. Most of these prior art devices are intended to be inserted in some type of footwear. One such device is shown in my prior patent, U.S. Pat. No. 4,619,055, which discloses a cushioning pad or mat which is insertable in footwear having an upper laminae of material having moisture-absorbent characteristics, an intermediate laminae, and a lower cushioning pad. When used as an insole, the insole is provided in various sizes and shapes for insertion in shoes. Air holes are provided at spaced intervals and a special cellular design provides a bellows action to enhance flow of air around and through the insole and also serves to improve blood circulation to the extremities of the user.
Another foot cushioning device is also shown in my prior patent, U.S. Pat. No. 4,179,826. This device, which has achieved considerable commercial success, is sold under the trademark TULI'S and has a body defining a cup-like recess to receive at least the heel or os calcis portion of the foot. The device is insertable in ordinary footwear. The exterior of the body carries shock absorbing projections extending from at least the rear of the heel portion at the underside of the foot. The projections deform and deflect to protect the foot by absorbing shock forces on the weight-bearing portions of the foot.
While as indicated above, the aforementioned devices nave achieved considerable commercial success, there are particular applications where the user is in need of the benefits of a shock absorbing device independent of footwear or where the user also requires some physical support of a portion of the foot or ankle.
Some individuals have a condition which is commonly known as weak ankles and to treat this condition wear an ankle support or wrap of some type. Participants in various types of athletic endeavors, both professionally and recreationally, also feel the need for an ankle support device. An ankle support may offer additional reinforcement, both psychologically and physiologically, when worn without a shoe. Also, individuals who find it necessary in activities to stand for a long period of time suffer from pooling of blood in the ankles or edema, find an ankle wrap helps to prevent this condition.
As indicated above, many athletes nave special problems Gymnasts engaged in vaulting, tumbling and other gymnastic routines, often land on their feet and particularly on their heels with substantial shock. As a number of investigations nave found, striking the heels on hard surfaces causes damage and pain to the individual. Gymnasts, vaulters and acrobats cannot wear shoes because of the requirement for precise foot control and tactile sensation during exercises or on bars and beams. The participant's feet need to engage the bars with an unimpeded forefoot, toe and ballfoot gripping effect.
Accordingly, there exists a need for a foot cushioning device which serves to absorb shock imposed from the foot and heel of the individual and which can be used independent of footwear and which will also serve to provide ankle support to the user.